Future Veterans
by TV Tony
Summary: Four well-known characters pass through the 4077th.


Future Veterans

Colonel Sherman Potter exited the mess tent,and strode purposefully toward Recovery. Corporal Radar O'Reilly jogged to catch up,and fell in beside him.

"Mornin',Radar," Potter said cheerfully.

"Good Morning,sir," Radar responded.

"You had breakfast yet?" Potter asked.

"No sir," said Radar. "I took a look at it and decided to postpone breakfast 'til lunch."

"I know what you mean," said Potter. "I just had coffee and toast,myself. That's hard to mess up. Though goodness knows they try to."

"Yes sir," Radar agreed.

"Well I'm on the way to Recovery," said Potter. "You know I like to meet all the boys who come through here, if I can."

"Yes sir," said Radar, looking down at the clipboard he held as he walked.

"So, how many..." Potter began.

"Just four,sir," said Radar.

"Good," nodded Potter. By now he was used to Radar answering his questions before he had finished asking them. He glanced at the young man affectionately. "Sometimes I think that boy was born with a clipboard in his hand," he thought.

As they reached the entrance to recovery, Potter said, "Just four. Business is bad."

"Uhh...yes sir," Radar responded, a bit confused.

"That's how I like it," smiled Potter.

"Oh, yes sir" chuckled Radar, getting the joke.

Radar deferentially opened the door for Potter. The colonel said, "Thank you,son," and preceded him in.

Hawkeye Pierce was making a notation on a chart when he saw Potter and Radar come in.

"Ah,Colonel," he said. Then, in an authoritative tone, "Men,lie at attention!"

"Can it,Pierce," said Potter. Then, "How are these boys doing?"

"They're all doing well,Colonel," responded Hawkeye. "In fact,they'll all be on their feet within a couple of days."

"Fine,fine," nodded Potter.

"Now,if you'll excuse me," said Hawkeye, "I have a date with my bunk." Smiling at the wounded men lying on their cots,he said, "You guys keep up the good work. I'll see you later."

"Yes,sir."

"Thank you,sir."

"Thank you,Doctor," the men chorused as Hawkeye exited the tent.

Potter walked over to stand next to the first cot. A handsome,dark-haired young man,with bandaged hands and forearms,looked up at him.

"Morning,Lieutenant," Potter said cheerfully.

The soldier hesitated,then with a forced smile,responded, "Good Morning,sir."

"What's your name?" Potter asked.

The wounded man looked Potter in the eye,and said evenly, "My name is Don Draper."

"Well,where are you from?" asked Potter.

"Illinois,sir," Draper answered.

"Ah,we're practically neighbors," said Potter. "I'm from Missouri,myself."

"Yes,sir," said Draper,relaxing a little.

"I'd shake your hand,but I see they're bandaged. Burns?"

Just as Potter said that last word,Major Frank Burns stepped through the door.

"Yes,sir?" he asked,wondering how Potter could have seen him with his back turned.

Potter turned,and said "Hmm...? Oh,no,Major. I was talking to the lieutenant,here."

"Ah," said Burns,not understanding. "Well,I was just looking for Major Houlihan. I need to see her.

That is,I need to see her about something medical."

"Haven't seen her," Potter shook his head.

"Oh,well,thank you sir," said Burns. He smiled at Potter,then turned on his heel and went back out the door."

Potter turned to Radar and rolled his eyes. Radar smiled shyly,but knowingly. Potter then turned his attention back to Draper.

"Now,you were telling me about your injuries?" he asked.

"Yes,sir," said Draper. "There was an artillery attack,and the man I was working with,Private Whitman...well...he didn't make it." Draper looked down toward his bandaged hands.

Potter laid a gentle hand on Draper's shoulder. "I'm sorry,son," he said. "But,at least you're gonna be all right."

Draper managed a small smile. "Thank you,sir." he said,quietly.

"Well,I'll let you get some rest," said Potter. "But if you need to talk some more about what happened,just let me know. Or,ask for Father Mulcahy. He's a good listener,too."

Draper looked at the older man and nodded.

"Remember,anything you need,just ask," he said. "We've got some good people working here."

As Potter moved over to the next cot,Draper said, "I've seen that,sir. Best Care Anywhere."

Potter looked back at Draper and smiled. "Radar said, "Hey,that's pretty good,sir. Maybe you should go into advertising."

As Radar moved over to join the colonel,Draper muttered, "Advertising. Hmmm..."

Potter addressed the man in the next cot. "Morning," he said.

"Good morning,sir," came the crisp response.

"And,what's your name?" Potter asked.

"Lance Corporal Vince Carter,sir!" the wounded man replied,forcefully.

Potter chuckled. "Son,Captain Pierce was just joking earlier. You don't really have to lie at attention."

"Oh. Yes,sir" said Carter,relaxing just a bit.

"Marine,huh?" asked Potter.

"Yes sir!" responded Carter.

"Looks like you took a little shrapnel," Potter observed.

"Nothing serious,sir," said Carter. "I'll be able to get right back out there."

Potter nodded. "Yes,probably in a couple of days. Don't worry. Plenty of war to go around for all of us."

"Yes,sir," said Carter.

"So where are you from,Corporal?" asked Carter.

"Wichita,sir," he replied.

"Ah,another neighbor from the other side of my state," said Potter.

"Yes sir," said Carter.

"Thinking of making a career in the Corps?" asked the older man.

"Yes,sir!" exclaimed Carter. "Uh...how did you know,sir?"

Potter smiled,knowingly. "I can tell."

"Yes,sir," the younger man elaborated. "I hope to make sergeant,then after the war,maybe become a drill instructor."

"Well,you'll make a good one," said Potter. "I can tell that,too."

"Thank you,sir," Carter beamed.

"Take care," smiled Potter,and moved to the next cot.

"How you doin'?" Potter asked the soldier lying on that cot.

"Not bad,sir," he replied. His right hand and forearm were in a cast,and a bandage was wound around his head.

"What's your name?" asked the colonel.

"Martin Crane,sir," he replied. "I'm from Seattle."

"Now,that one's a long way from my state," observed Potter.

"Yes,sir," agreed Crane.

"So,what happened to you,son?" asked Potter.

"I'm an MP,sir" he responded. "I was trying to break up a fight."

"I see," said Potter. "Well,I guess I should see the other guy,huh?"

"Crane smiled and indicated the next cot with his head. "That is the other guy."

"Oh?" asked Potter.

The man on the next cot raised himself on his elbows to look at the colonel. "Private Frank Barone,sir," he said. "I'm from New York." Barone's right wrist was wrapped,he sported a black eye,and a bandage over the bridge of his nose.

"So,what happened,boys?" Potter asked.

"Well,sir," Crane explained, "Barone,there,was in a bar in Seoul,mixing it up with a couple of sailors. I tried to break it up,and both sailors turned on me. So,then he helped me fight them off. Some more MP's showed up,and the sailors ended up in the brig. We ended up here."

"So,why were you fighting with the sailors,Barone?" Potter asked.

"I just asked them a question,and they jumped me,sir" replied Barone,innocently.

"What question?" frowned Potter.

"I just asked, 'Why didn't you two Nancies join a real man's branch of the service,like the Army?'" responded Barone.

A smile tugged at the corners of Potter's mouth. "Well,that sounds innocent enough," he said.

"Say,when we get out of here,you're not gonna run me in,are you Sarge?" asked Barone.

Crane looked at Barone for a long moment,then said, "Nah. You started the fight,but then you stayed and helped me out,when you could have just run for it. So,I'll let you slide." He added,significantly, "This time."

"You're all right,Sarge," smiled Barone. "You'd make a good cop."

"You know,I have been thinking about joining the force ,once I get home," said Crane.

"How about you,Barone?" asked Potter.

"Well,sir," said Barone, "I'll probably use the G. I. Bill to study something. Maybe accounting. I never did too well in school,but I'm pretty good with figures."

"That sounds good,son," said Potter. "But,in the meantime,try to stay out of trouble,huh?"

"Yes,sir" responded Barone,sheepishly. Brightening,he added, "Anyway,someday I'll have a family,and they'll love to hear my war stories."

"I'm sure they will," chuckled Potter.

The colonel glanced at Radar,and thought he could actually see the corporal's ears prick up slightly.

"Radar...?" he asked.

Radar faced him,and said, "Choppers,sir."

Potter sighed, "All right,let's go." Addressing the wounded men, he said, "Boys,if I don't see you again,good luck. We're about to send you some company."

"Yes,sir. Thank you,sir. Good luck to you," they responded.

Potter was already striding toward the door Radar had run through moments before.

Less than a minute later,the sounds of approaching helicopters penetrated the recovery tent.

"Looks like they're about to get busy around here," said Carter.

"It sure does," Draper nodded.

"Say,did you guys see that nurse who was in here,just before the colonel came in?" asked Barone.

"You mean the blonde? The major?" asked Carter.

"Nah,she looked pretty good," said Barone. "This one was a brunette. She had hairy legs,and I swear she needed a shave!"

The other three men looked toward Barone and laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Barone," Crane shook his head in disbelief, "that was a guy!"

Barone looked at Crane,wide-eyed and open-mouthed. He then looked straight ahead,and exclaimed, "Holy Crap!"

The End


End file.
